August Wilhelm
August Wilhelm is a Prince of Germany and Prince of Prussia. He is the fourth son of Wilhelm II and is is a strong supporter of Hermann Goring, chairman of the national-populist and Pan-Germanist Alldeutsche Verband Early Life He was born in the Potsdamer Stadtschloss when his grandfather was still the Crown Prince of Prussia. He spent his youth with his siblings at the New Palace, also in Potsdam, and his school days at the Prinzenhaus in Plön. Later, he studied at the universities of Bonn, Berlin and Strasbourg. He received his doctorate in political science in 1907 "in an exceedingly dubious manner", as one author describes it. Marrying in 1908 to Princess Alexander Victoria of Schleswig-Holstein-Sonderburg-Glücksburg, his house in Potsdam quickly became a meeting place for artists and scholars. During the Weltkrieg, he was named governor of the Ruppin district, developing a great friendship with his personal aide, Hans Georg von Mackensen, son of Field Marshal August von Mackensen. Ironically enough, given his later political image, Prince August Wilhelm was definitely not a part of the right-wing, militaristic faction of German politics. He was not terribly comfortable in the military atmosphere and preferred more peaceful pursuits. In 1912 his wife gave birth to his only son Prince Alexander Ferdinand. Taking drawing lessons from Arthur Kampf, Prince August Wilhelm earned substantial incomes from the selling of his paintings. Entry into National Populism Sometimes criticized for his official approvals of aggressive German settlement and attacks against Native populations in Mitteleuropa, August Wilhelm's links with Pan-Germanism came to a national prominence then it was revealed in 1930 that he had subscribed to the Alldeutsche Verband in early 1925. With his royal status he would quickly enter into the high ranks of AV, meeting with important leaders like Rohm, Hess, Strasser brothers, and later, Hermann Goring. However he would grow distant from his family, who disliked the AV due to their brand of German superiority and anti semitism. His official entry into AV would also prove to be one of the biggest scandals in the German Empire, to support them as a private citizent was one thing, to officialy support them as Prussia price was quite another. Prince August Wilhelm made a scandalous appearance in the 1933 AV Congress, making a virulent speech against the "Semitics who were corrupting Germany" and "called for a Crusade against syndicalism and the inferior races". Making another scandal in Germany, the Prince's rallying to National-Populism was certainly determinant in making the AV a "respectable" party. He would also join AV's paramilitary wing, the SA, rising through the ranks. He completely secluded himself from the rest of the Hohenzollerns, only appearing in Christmas dinners and such similar occasions, with "akward silence" interrupted by his ramblings of Rudolf Hess' propaganda. He would often get into fights with his father, Wilhelm II, who once reportedly said "you're no son of mine", and his sister, Princess Viktoria Luise, as "Auwi", as he was called by the rest of the Hohenzollerns, fully belived in Rudolf Hess' propaganda speeches against her, which grew into "Her Syndicalist Highness" myth (a theory popular in NatPop circles which belives Princess Viktoria to be a secret Syndicalist manipulating Wilhelm II into weakening Germany for a Syndicalist revolution to happen, popularized by the Canadian general JFC Fuller) "Kaiser in Exile" In 1936 August was charged with his most important task yet, AV was to organize a grand meeting of National Populist parties all around the world in Munich (jokingly called the "NatPop Internationale"). However this opportunity was used by Swiss Anarchists to plant a bomb (despite the heavy security), which due to sheer luck didn't kill anybody important, altought several German security guards and SA stormtroopers lost their lives. Using the opportunity Wilhelm II conspired with French General Charles De Gaulle to blame the attack on the AV itself. "Operation Valkyrie" was started and unexpectedly AV members were arrested left and right. SA would attempt to fight, but they were disorganized and defeated with relative ease, with Rohm dying by suicide. August Wilhelm was arrested, but was freed when SA ambushed a prison convoy he was in. He would flee with many AV members to Deutsch-Mittelafrika, where Hermann Goring proclaimed a National Populist "German Government in Exile". In order to add legitimacy to his regime Goring would crown August as "Kaiser" of Deutsch-AfrikaReich, however in reality he was a mere puppet of the "Fuhrer", but August was satisfied with finally being the Kaiser of Germany. Return to Germany Wilhelm II would abdicate due to poor health, being replaced with August's brother Wilhelm III, who was much friendlier towards the National Populists. Germany and Deutsch-AfrikaReich would negotiate the terms of reunification. While August was dissapointed he lost his title of Kaiser he was glad to finally be back in Germany. He now seeks to use the wave of political relevancy AV has gained to promote the party, as well as rebuild the SA in Germany